<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Secret by KizaKurosaki15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338244">No Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15'>KizaKurosaki15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, No Romance, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasnt a secret what Rufus Shinra was willing to do for his Turks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra &amp; Elena, Rufus Shinra &amp; Reno, Rufus Shinra &amp; Rude, Rufus Shinra &amp; The Turks, Rufus Shinra &amp; Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't a secret that Rufus would kill for his Turks. And while they were technically under Heidegger's command, they rarely got orders from him and usually always worked for (at the time) Vice President. Many didnt know however why they listened to him so much, so willingly. Many didn't know that it was because of Rufus the three of them still had their lives. As the years passed many assumed that their loyalty for the now President of Shinra would diminish but if nothing else it just seemed to grow. While Rufus wouldn't say it out loud, he loved his Turks, cared for them as much as they did for him. Even after meteorfall they still stayed with him. Even when he hs contracted Geostigma they never left his side, never feared touching him or being close. </p><p>Yes, it was a known fact that Rufus would kill for his Turks. Would more then willingly get his hands dirty for them should anyone or anything bring them harm. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves, because well, they had proven years ago they could easily do that.  Rufus was and is a greedy man, the Turks belonged to him, and no one else. Now this wasnt fo say he would kill them if they left him, but they were his just as he was theirs. The bond he shared with his Turks ran deep, even if many didnt see that on the surface. They would kill for him, all he would have to do is simply give them a look and they would know. Hell, sometimes he didnt even need to do that, they would simply know. The man was willing to a lot for the sake of his Turks. Which he supposed why he understood why Elena was telling him to keep his cool as he watched Rude and Tseng working to stop the bleeding from the wounds on their wiry redhead's stomach. </p><p>It seemed an enemy he had made who knows when had finally found him and had decided to half empty a round of bullets on him when he finally managed to catch him alone. How had Reno managed to get back here without collapsing and dying in the street was beyond Rufus. But he had a feeling it half had to do out of sheer spite. The redhead wouldn't allow himself to die on the street and muchless give the man who had filled him full of led bullets any satisfaction. Right now Rufus couldn't do anything other then watch as the oldest two Turks tried their best to get the bleeding to stop before moving him. But none of them were stupid, they all knew despite his calm demeanor, he was seething with anger. His calm stare and nonresponsive behavior was not a sign that he was fine. To anyone else yes, that's exactly what it was. But to Elena, Tseng and Rude? No, they knew how angry he was. They knew there would be hell to pay once Reno was stable and able to tell them what happened. </p><p>Media had caught wind of Rufus staying at the hospital, reports would bombard him with questions of why he was there, who he was seeing here things of that nature. And if it wasnt that, they would he asking how the Company was now handling being a Power company who didn't use Mako energy. Honestly the company was doing well. Working with Reeve and Barret helped along with working with other international companies. But he didnt tell them that, not right now. For now he was here for one reason only and it wasnt to be pestered by reporters. For the first few days, he nor any of the other Turks were even allowed to go past the waiting room. It made sense, Reno was in ICU, probably looking like hell in a hand basket. Rufus knew logically the doctors and nurses were doing their jobs, but the blonde needed to see how he was doing, needed to see that he was breathing. He didnt trust doctors, he didnt trust nurses. </p><p>Not because they would harm the already hurt redhead. But simply because Rufus himself just didnt trust anyone other than his Turks. A week later was when Reno was moved from ICU to a regular room, though he still was required to stay longer. Much to Rufus' dismay. But at least least they were now allowed to see him and even if technically the Turk would be fine here, the blonde still ordered armed guards to stand outside his door after visiting hours. And while Rufus knew he could wait another few days to ask Reno what happened and who did this to him, the man was still angry and itbwas clear that Reno knew this because as soon as he had walked into the room, the man wasted no time in telling him what happened and what the guy looked like. Rufus smiled at this, nodding as he gently ruffled the younger male's head. He made sure to keep all that information in the back of his mind for now. </p><p>"I ain't a child man-" Reno whined in response to his boss ruffling his hair but didnt really make an attempt to stop him.</p><p>"I am aware." Was Rufus' rebuttal to the other's words. Most of the day he sat silently by the Turk's bedside, allowing him and Elena to gossip and tease Rude whenever the mood struck them. When it came time to finally leave, Rufus made sure to head home to get Dark Nation before heading out again. </p><p>Yes, it was no secret that Rufus would get his hands dirty for his Turks. And it seemed that the man who shot one of his Turks was stupid enough to not know this. Not like Rufus would need to worry about that though. </p><p>The man wouldn't be making that same mistake ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>